


Winter kisses

by Cheryl_blossom



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Winter, idk lmao, kai parker x reader, tvd, um, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_blossom/pseuds/Cheryl_blossom
Summary: Kai and the reader have always been close friends, but things seem to be changing.





	Winter kisses

It was a long day working at the grill, bussing tables and serving food. You had been working on your feet all day and it was time for your shift to end, thank god.

  
You clock out and say goodbye to Matt, grab your coat and head out.

The cold winter air made you shiver. Not even a second later, it started to snow. Tiny little snowflakes clouded your vision. You had to watch your step as well, seeing as the sidewalks were coated in a thin sheet of ice.

“I can’t let you walk home alone in this weather,” someone says, behind you. You turn around, being careful not to slip and see kai through the mess of wind and snow.

  
“Hey! What are you doing out here?” You question. Kai really had no business left to do in mystic falls, but Caroline claims he loves you. So does Damon and everyone else, but you knew they were just trying to get you to admit your feelings for him.

  
“I figured I’d walk you home. No one wants to be alone in this weather.” He replies, handing you his scarf.

  
You quickly wrap it around your neck, not wanting to be outside for a second longer. Kai can’t help but stare at you as you somehow still remain to look so perfect in the beginning of a snowstorm.

  
“Can we get going?” You ask, cutting kai off.

  
“Oh yeah,” he says, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Let’s go.”

  
///

  
“Hot chocolate?” Kai asks, passing you a steaming hot mug. He even added whip cream on top with a candy cane on the side. Kai always said winter was his favourite season. You never understood why seeing as it was always chilly in 1903. But still, when the time rolled around, his eyes lit up and he couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Thank you.” You reply, taking a sip. You sit the mug down on the end table between the two of you, and stare at the fire place. Kai does the same.

  
“Long day at work?” Kai asks, trying to make conversation. Work was the last thing you wanted to talk about. If anyone else had asked you the same question, you would have shut them down immediately. But kai was the exception.

  
“Why do you ask?”

  
“Because we’ve been back for about ten minutes and you’re already falling asleep. I mean, I don’t care because I’ll gladly drink your hot chocolate.” He grins.

  
“Shut up, Parker.” You tease as you lean over and punch him playfully.

  
The empty silence stretches between the two of you, neither person saying a word. The way you looked at one another was as if you both wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words.

  
It was starting to get annoying, the crackling fire and winter wind being the only noise. The two of you sipped your hot chocolate together as if you were simply strangers in a coffee shop; neither looking at each other, neither talking; but both in their own fantasies, dosing off.

  
Things were never this way with kai, either. You were both each other’s best friends, always there for one another, sharing jokes and laughing. Everything felt awkward ever since you told your friends you had feelings for him. Knowing what they were like, they probably slipped your secret to him.

// 

  
“Yeah. As if it wasn’t obvious already.” Damon says. “The way you look when- just be careful, okay?”

  
“I know Damon. I will. You can trust me.”

  
//

  
“-told you? Oh my god I knew it all along!” Caroline squeals.

  
“The two of them together? I mean to be honest, I can totally picture it.” Elena adds.

  
//

  
But if you and kai were really best friends, wouldn’t he have told you already that he knew your secret? Or did he feel to bad that he didn’t like you back? Either or, if you really are best friends, he shouldn’t mind if you tell him the truth.

  
“Kai, we need to talk.” You say, sitting your cup down.

  
“Hmm?” He asks, glancing at you from the fire place. It was as if the burning flames were more interesting than you.

  
“What’s going on between us? Things were never like this and I hate it.” You flat out say. You needed to get this out with already. Enough was enough.

  
“What’d you mean?” Kai asks, his brows furrowed.

  
“I thought we were best friends. But now things are so awkward between us. I guess they told you, huh?”

  
“Who told me what?”

  
“Don’t play dumb, Parker.” You scoff. He obviously knew. It wasn’t his right to be joking like this when he knew how you felt.

  
“But they told you, didn’t they? About how I feel.” Kai states. “That’s your reason for acting so weird, isn’t it?”

  
“Okay, what? You go first.” Dear god. Sometimes it was easier to talk to Damon than kai, and that’s saying something.

  
“So,” Kai sighs. “I have a crush on this really amazing girl, right? I told a few of her friends about it and I thought they might have told you.” He blurts out.

  
“I didn’t know. She’s a lucky girl.” You tell him, walking up stairs. He follows behind you like a lost puppy.

  
“Where are you going?” He asks.

 

“To bed?” You scoff once more.

  
“I didn’t get to finish talking yet.”

  
“Well go ahead then.”

  
Seriously? You could pound him right now. There was no need for him to be following you around. And especially at this hour. It was so late, you wondered if he would ever go home.

  
You didn’t want to hear a single word about this girl. Whoever she was really is lucky to have Kai Parker in love with her but you can’t help but feel so hopeless and jealous. You knew either way that Kai was going to start talking about her, because he loved rambling on about what he was passionate about.

  
“She has the nicest h/c hair that I’ve ever seen and her personality? God, I’ve never met anyone like her before. She’s absolutely-”

  
You start to tone him out as he continues to follow you around. You used the bathroom and he was still talking about ‘his girl’ as you brushed your teeth. He talked about her even as you kept the door closed. You changed into your pjs and he still wouldn’t stop talking about her.

  
“Kai,” you can’t help but raise your voice as you swing open your bedroom door.

  
“I’m going to bed. Please, just go home. And shut up.” You go to slam the door in his face but he grabs your wrist.

  
“What are you doing?” You ask.

  
“What am I doing? What are you doing?” He hisses. “I just spent the last half an hour telling you how I’m in love with you and you don’t say one thing back to me! And I’m sorry if you don’t like me back but-”

  
You lean in and cup his face, kissing him hard. He kisses you back and neither one of you lets space pass between you. You still felt confused about your feelings for him and if he was lying or not, but it was something you just had to do. You felt so many sparks and your whole face light up with the feeling of his lips touching yours. You hope he felt the same way.

  
Kai pulls back a second too quickly, but you don’t mind.

  
“I’ve waited so long to do that.” Both of you smile, in unison.

  
//

  
You roll over to find Kai still sleeping, peacefully. He kept his arm wrapped around you and you somehow managed to feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
